Peer systems in peer-to-peer networks may be able to act in concert to achieve various goals. However, most peers in a peer-to-peer network only are aware of a limited number of other peers in the peer-to-peer network. Consequently, a mass of individual peers may exist but will not be able to work together as they may not know how many exist.